(Kyumin) The Best Birthday Ever for My Sweet Bunny
by Mrs Jo
Summary: FF tentang ultah Sungmin. Genderswitch. Pernah di post di FB tahun lalu. RnR please.


Title: The Best Birthday Ever for My Sweet Bunny [Sungmin's Birthday Story]

Author: Mrs Jo

Rating: T

Genre: Genderswitch/Romance/AU

Length: One Shoot

Main Cast:

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin (Minnie)

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun (Kyu)

Cameo:

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Siwon)

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Kibum)

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae (Donghae)

Zhou Mi as Zhou Mi

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun is Sungmin's and Sungmin is Kyuhyun's (LOL)

Super Junior © SM Entertainment and themselves, Marry U © Super Junior

This fic is Mrs Jo's

Warning: GENDER SWITCH! ADULT CONTENT! LONG AND BORED STORY! TYPO! dll

Summary: A love story between Sungmin and Kyuhyun. They love each other so much. A sweet gift from Kyuhyun make Sungmin crying.

* * *

><p><strong>The Best Birthday Ever for My Sweety Bunny [Sungmin's Birthday Story]<strong>

Kyuhyun sibuk membolak-balik map yang berserakan di hadapannya. Matanya sibuk meneliti tulisan-tulisan yang tertera disana sambil mencocokkan dengan data yang ada di notebook miliknya. Dahinya berkerut. Sesuatu yang tertera di kertas ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin angka yang seharusnya enam digit bisa menjadi tujuh digit?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Dia menutup matanya sebentar. 'Pasti ulah si bodoh itu,' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengurut-urut bagian depan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing. Dia kembali membolak-balik map itu, mengeceknya dengan benar dan sekali lagi kejanggalan itu tetap tak berubah.

"Hhhh." Kyuhyun membuang nafas berat. Rasanya ingin sekali dia berteriak melihat hasil kerja sekretarisnya yang selalu saja membuat dia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Dia sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah memberi peringatan setiap dia akan membuat laporan bulanan. Tapi tetap saja dan selalu saja ada perhitungan yang salah.

Apalagi ini adalah laporan pengeluaran selama setahun. Jika ada kesalahan, posisi sekretarisnya dan tentu saja Kyuhyun akan terancam. Bisa-bisa keesokan harinya Kyuhyun sudah ditendang dari perusahaan ini dan terkatung-katung di jalanan.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Dia bisa mendengar bunyi map terjatuh lalu bunyi derap kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah ruangan Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun tersenyum. 'Dia penakut tapi selalu saja melakukan kesalahan,' batin Kyuhyun lagi.

TOK, TOK, TOK! Suara derap kaki berhenti dan bunyi ketukan pintu menggantikannya. Kyuhyun menunggu dan tampaklah sekretarisnya berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos menggambarkan kebingungannya.

"Ada apa, Pak Kyuhyun?" tanyanya pelan sambil sesekali melirik ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kamu ini, sudah berapa kali saya bilang. Masih saja melakukan kesalahan," kata Kyuhyun pelan tapi tegas. Seketika Sungmin, sekretaris Kyuhyun membatu di tempat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, takut bertemu pandang dengan atasannya.

"Kamu ketik ulang laporan ini. Serahkan pada saya saat jam makan siang," kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mengitari Sungmin. "Dan ingat! Jangan sampai ada yang salah lagi!" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menggigit pelan telinga kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Dia selalu saja terperangkap dalam posisi ini setiap kali dia melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan di laporan bulanan yang diketiknya. Dia selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan terjadinya bahaya dari bosnya yang terlihat tampan namun sedikit kejam ini. Anehnya, selalu saja Sungmin terperangkap seperti saat ini tanpa bisa meloloskan dirinya.

"Saya mengerti Pak. Saya akan segera mengerjakannya," kata Sungmin patuh. Lalu dia berjalan ke arah pintu tapi atasannya menahan tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Tak mau memberikan sedikit ciuman padaku?" goda Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sontak wajah Sungmin memerah karena malu. Lagi-lagi dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun melihatnya malu karena Kyuhyun akan memiliki kesempatan untuk terus menggodanya.

"Kenapa Nona Minnie? Kau malu padaku?" goda Kyuhyun lagi sambil memeluk pinggang Sungmin yang ramping. Ditelusurinya wajah Sungmin dengan telunjuknya kemudian berhenti tepat di bibir penuh Sungmin yang disapu dengan sedikit lipstik pink yang membuat bibirnya terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Aku hanya... Kyu, berhenti menggodaku!" kesal Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat tingkah Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dahi mereka beradu, nafas mereka berdua memburu. Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin yang ada di pelukannya. Dikecupnya pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Sayang, nanti kamu lembur ya?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil memainkan rambut coklat Sungmin.

"Eh? Bukankah aku hanya harus menyelesaikan laporan keuangan ini?" tanya Sungmin ngeri membayangkan dirinya harus lembur di kantor sendirian.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Masa kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti lalu menciumi leher Sungmin.

"Akh! Aku lelah Kyuhyunnie," rajuk Sungmin sambil memainkan rambut Kyuhyun yang agak berantakan.

"Baiklah, kuampuni kamu hari ini. Tapi besok, jangan harap raja setan akan begitu saja melepaskan malaikat sebelum mencicipi surganya," tegas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum setan.

"Huh, selalu saja begitu. Sepertinya aku kelinci yang terperangkap di sarang serigala jahat yang selalu siap menerkamnya kapan saja," keluh Sungmin pura-pura sedih.

"Ya, kelinci kecil yang berani membuat serigala begitu tergantung padanya. Sudah kukatakan padamu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membawa tubuh Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Sungmin manja sambil memainkan dasi Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu canduku. Aku tak sanggup sedikit saja jauh denganmu. Aku tak sanggup sedikit saja tak mendengar suara manismu yang memanggil namaku. Aku tak sanggup jika jemarimu tak menyentuhku," gombal Kyuhyun sambil membelai wajah Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun yang begitu memabukkannya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berdiri dan hal ini membuat Kyuhyun sangat kaget. Sungmin bergerak ke arah pintu, bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia berhenti sebentar di pintu, berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak kecewa. Dia menjilat bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun menggeram lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin Sungminnya tega menggodanya seperti tadi? Dia benar-benar kesal. Dia belum merasakan bibir Sungmin sejak dua hari yang lalu dan sekarang kekasihnya menggodanya. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. 'Tak ada ampun untukmu, kelinci putihku!'

Sungmin keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia sukses membuat Kyuhyun frustasi karena tingkahnya. 'Siapa suruh menggodaku terus?' batin Sungmin kesal.

* * *

><p>Sungmin duduk di meja kerjanya lalu kembali fokus ke layar komputer kerjanya. Sungmin segera membuka folder tempatnya biasa menyimpan dokumen penting. Dia sudah sangat hafal folder mana yang harus dibukanya. Setiap folder selalu diisi dengan 26 folder berturut dari A-Z. Ketika membuka satu folder maka akan muncul 26 folder lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Cara yang cukup sulit untuk dikerjakan dan sulit untuk mengerti serta menebak folder mana yang harus dibuka. Tapi Sungmin punya cara tersendiri untuk membukanya dengan menggunakan kode yang hanya dirinya yang tahu. Bahkan Kyuhyun saja tidak mengetahuinya.<p>

Selain itu kalaupun memakai akses Search juga tidak bisa ditemukan karena dilindungi oleh semacam keamanan yang sulit untuk menjebolnya. *lebih tepatnya author juga gak ngerti, Mamah Mala lebih mengerti ini daripada saya ^^*

'Gotcha!' seru Sungmin dalam hati sambil melihat daftar laporan keuangan yang ada di folder terakhir. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sebentar sambil melirik jam tangannya. 'Masih ada 45 menit lagi sebelum makan siang. Kurasa cukup.'

Sungmin sibuk berkutat dengan perhitungan-perhitungan yang ada di depannya. Setelah 30 menit mengerjakan kembali perhitungan yang dianggap salah oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali mengecek kebenarannya. Dia benar-benar malas harus menghadapi kemarahan atasan sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Kalau sudah urusan perusahaan, Kyuhyun benar-benar menunjukkan profesionalismenya. Walaupun Sungmin adalah kekasihnya tapi jika membuat kesalahan, Kyuhyun tak segan untuk memarahinya dan menyuruhnya lembur agar semua berjalan dengan baik.

Tak jarang Sungmin harus lembur karena laporan keuangan bulanan. Bahkan Sungmin sudah sangat hafal jadwal lemburnya. Setiap tanggal 28 sampai 30 setiap bulannya. Kecuali bulan Februari yaitu setiap tanggal 26 sampai 28. Tiga hari terakhir masa kerja, Sungmin akan tinggal di kantor untuk mengerjakan laporan bulanan agar semuanya sempurna.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah lagi," gumam Sungmin sambil meminum air putih di gelasnya. Lalu dia memprint hasil kerjanya. Merapikan pakaiannya lalu kembali berjalan ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

TOK, TOK, TOK! Sungmin mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyuhyun tiga kali lalu masuk ke ruangan itu. Dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang membaca kertas-kertas yang sejak tadi pagi sudah berserakan di mejanya. Kyuhyun tampak sedikit lelah. Berkali-kali dia memijat keningnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dari balik kacamatanya. Sungmin tampak sedikit kaget begitu mendengar Kyuhyun bersuara. Tapi ini di tempat kerja, jadi Sungmin kembali memasang wajah tenang dan berjalan ke meja Kyuhyun.

"Sudah Pak. Saya sudah mengeceknya tadi. Maafkan saya untuk kesalahan di laporan sebelumnya," sesal Sungmin. Dia bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas kacamatanya. Dia kembali mengurut keningnya.

"Bapak sakit?" tanya Sungmin. Kentara sekali nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Hanya sedikit pusing. Duduk sini!" perintah Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke pangkuannya.

"Tapi..." tolak Sungmin sambil mengernyit pada Kyuhyun.

"Duduk sini, Minnie!" perintah Kyuhyun namun lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Akhirnya Sungmin menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun dan duduk di pangkuan atasannya.

"Aku capek," keluh Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sungmin. Dia memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Capek? Apa perlu obat?" tanya Sungmin sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Mungkin aku lebih butuh kamu," ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil tetap menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sungmin. Sungmin mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun untuk memberi rasa nyaman pada Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, aku mau cium kamu. Boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk. Melihat Sungmin yang setuju, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin lalu mengecup bibir mungil yang menggoda itu. Dia melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Minnie, nanti kamu ke apartemen aku ya!" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aku kesepian," rajuk Kyuhyun manja.

"Iya deh, nanti aku temenin. Manja banget deh!" kata Sungmin sambil mencubit pelan hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

"Habisnya, udah dua hari aku gak ketemu kamu. Gara-gara rapat sialan itu! Aku kurang tidur dan yah, kekurangan belaian kamu," keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus pipi chubby Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum manis dan tanpa peringatan Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin.

Namun kali ini bukan sekedar ciuman. Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir mungil Sungmin, mengemut bibir bawahnya dan menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Sungmin. Sungmin mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menatap tajam mata kekasihnya.

"Kok dilepas?" protes Kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Ini kantor Kyu. Nanti ada yang liat gimana?" kata Sungmin memberi alasan.

"Mereka mau liat ya terserah. Lagian semua orang di kantor ini juga tahu kalau kamu itu milik aku. Dan hanya milik aku. Atau kamu takut seseorang mengetahuinya? Kamu punya selingkuhan?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai memberikan alasan yang tak masuk akal. Sungmin memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas. Selalu begini. Selalu curiga tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kamu ini gak bosen ya nuduh aku selingkuh. Lagian banyak yang lebih cantik dari pada aku, Kyu," kata Sungmin sambil memainkan rambut Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kamu itu terlalu cantik untuk dilewatkan. Mau mereka bilang kamu jelek juga aku tetep aja maunya kamu. Lagian pantes dong aku curiga. Salah satu dewan direksi di perusahaan ini kayaknya ngincer kamu," jelas Kyuhyun sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Hah? Kamu bercanda ya?" tanya Sungmin mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius. Itu Choi Siwon, anggota dewan direksi yang masih muda itu. Waktu kita rapat seminggu yang lalu, dia ngelirik kamu terus. Malah dia sampai nanya sama aku tentang kamu. Nanya alamat lah, nanya nomer ponsel dan masih banyak lagi. Padahal dia itu tahu kalau kamu itu milik aku." Sekarang jelas sekali kekesalan tergambar di wajah Kyuhyun. Garis-garis wajahnya mulai mengeras.

"Gak usah segitunya ah! Kamu ini cemburuan banget," kata Sungmin.

"Habisnya kamunya terlalu baik sama orang lain. Aku kan jadi gak tenang," ujar Kyuhyun mengutarakan kekhawatirannya. Sungmin tertawa pelan dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Udah, jangan ngambek terus. Ntar gak ganteng lagi!" goda Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalau diliat-liat, Siwon itu ganteng juga sih," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum jahil. Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

"Tuh kan, mulai deh! Minnie, kamu ini mesti aku iket di kamar biar gak ngelirik-lirik cowok lain," kata Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe, kan cuma ngasih pendapat doang. Dia emang ganteng, mapan dan yah dia berkelas," puji Sungmin semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Ciumannya sedikit kasar. Mungkin karena rasa kesalnya pada ucapan Sungmin yang memuji Siwon di depannya. Dia meraih tengkuk Sungmin, menahannya dengan tangan kirinya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, mencari lidah Sungmin untuk diajak berperang.

Suara decakan-decakan memenuhi ruangan kerja Kyuhyun. Beruntung ruangan ini kedap suara sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Ngggghhhh, Kyuuuuu," desah Sungmin disela-sela ciuman mereka. Dia mencengkram rambut Kyuhyun sambil terus berciuman. Sekarang tangan kanan Kyuhyun mulai tak dapat dikendalikan. Tangannya mulai menyusup ke dalam blazer hitam Sungmin lalu mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin mulai turun ke kemeja Kyuhyun, mencengkramnya erat lalu mengusap dada Kyuhyun.

Mereka berhenti ketika paru-paru mereka berteriak meminta oksigen. Kyuhyun menatap wajah kekasihnya, mulai dari matanya, hidung kemudian berhenti di bibir pink Sungmin. Bibir pink itu semakin merona karena ciuman mereka. Dia mengusap bibir Sungmin yang belepotan air liur dengan jempolnya.

"Kita lanjutin? Kayaknya kamu udah mulai panas ya, Min?" goda Kyuhyun sambil terus mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

"Kyuuuu, uu-daaahhh," kata Sungmin terputus-putus. Dia berusaha menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa Sayang? Minnie kalau mau mendesah, mendesah aja. Disini gak bakal ada yang denger. Lagian suara desahan Minnie bagus kok," kata Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kemeja Sungmin, mengelus punggungnya dan berhenti tepat di pengait bra Sungmin.

"Kyu, ja-ngan," kata Sungmin berusaha menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Sayang, aku kangen sama kamu," rajuk Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas. Sungmin yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega. Dia berpikir sebentar.

"Tapi jangan di kantor ya?" bujuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk senang lalu mengeluarkan tangannya.

"Oke deh! Tapi nanti janji ya?" kata Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang kita makan siang dulu. Kayaknya udah waktunya istirahat deh!" ajak Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>"Minnie, pulang yuk!" ajak Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sedang merapikan berkas-berkas penting hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat.<p>

"Sayang, ayo!" rajuk Kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Bentar Kyu, aku lagi ngerapiin berkas-berkas. Ini kan udah akhir tahun. Lagian sekarang udah tanggal 30. Hari terakhir kita kerja. Jadi, aku beresin ini dulu. Kamu duduk aja disana," kata Sungmin sambil terus membolak-balik map yang berserakan di mejanya. Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, kesal sekali dengan penolakan Sungmin. Dia tetap kukuh memeluk Sungmin dan mulai menghembuskan nafasnya di tengkuk Sungmin. Cara ini biasanya sangat ampuh untuk mengembalikan perhatian Sungmin padanya.

"Waduh, ini orang berdua emang gak malu atau gak tau malu? Ini kantor woi!" teriak Eunhyuk yang lewat di dekat meja Sungmin.

"Suka-suka gue. Napa lo yang heboh?" jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Weits, tenang dong Bro! Gak baik buat jantung kalau lo marah-marah mulu," kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Mau kemana lo, Nyet?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap memeluk Sungmin protektif.

"Nyet, Nyet. Lu kira gue monyet!" kesal Eunhyuk sambil melempar bulatan kertas ke wajah Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun mampu menghindarinya.

"Muka lo emang kagak jauh dari yang namanya monyet, Nyuk. Jadi terima aja takdir lo," ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Min, gue heran deh kenapa lo tahan sama nih setan atu. Mukanya gak ganteng-ganteng amat, standar kalau dibandingkan sama muka gue," narsis Eunhyuk yang disambut lemparan kertas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe, mungkin Minnie dipelet sama dia," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin aja ya Min. Lo kan sexy, cantik dan kriteria istri yang baik masa sama ini cowok songong sih? Ntar kalau lo udah bosen sama dia, gue siap deh nerima lo kapan aja," goda Eunhyuk yang langsung terasa efeknya. Wajah Kyuhyun mulai memerah dan siap tempur.

"Boleh juga tawaran Hyukkie. Ntar Minnie pikir-pikir deh," kata Sungmin jahil.

"Kamu!" geram Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

"Oke deh kalau gitu. Gue mau jalan dulu ya! Ntar Donghae malah mencak-mencak gara-gara gue telat. Bye!" kata Eunhyuk sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sungmin melambaikan tangan ke arah Eunhyuk lalu kembali membereskan berkas-berkas yang akan dimasukkannya ke lemari.

"Sekarang udah berani ya ngegodain cowok di depan aku?" geram Kyuhyun dengan suara bassnya.

"Aku gak menggoda!" bantah Sungmin sambil memasukkan map terakhir.

"Terus tadi namanya apa?" geram Kyuhyun.

"Kamu aja yang terlalu cemburuan," bisik Sungmin sambil menghadap ke Kyuhyun.

"Kamu ini bener-bener ya? Awas aja kalau keliatan lagi ngegodain cowok lain," ancam Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Emang kamu mau ngelakuin apa?" tanya Sungmin tenang.

"Aku bikin kamu gak bisa bangun besok paginya," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggigit pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Oh ya? Wah aku jadi takut!" seru Sungmin dengan suara ketakutan yang dibuat-buat. Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius. Dia tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. 'Minnie, kamu bakal nyesel kalau bikin aku cemburu!'

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun bangun sekitar pukul 08.00 pagi. Dia melirik ke kanan dan menemukan Sungmin masih tertidur. Dia mencium kening Sungmin tanpa bermaksud untuk membangunkan kekasihnya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah polos tak berdosa Sungmin. 'She sleeps like a baby,' batin Kyuhyun.<p>

Dia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Memakai boxer yang semalam dilempar Sungmin begitu sudah panas. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit lengket dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Kyuhyun membasahi tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Sensasi segar memenuhi dirinya. Dingin memang tapi sangat nyaman. Dia tersenyum ketika mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Sungmin sangat bersemangat dan membuatnya sedikit kewalahan.

"Aku tak menyangka dia punya tenaga yang sebesar itu," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap luka cakaran yang ada di dadanya.

"Dia harus memotong kukunya supaya aku tidak mati kehabisan darah," gumamnya lagi sambil meraba sedikit luka cakaran itu. Dia juga melirik kissmark yang dibuat Sungmin di tubuhnya. Beberapa bekas itu mulai terlihat kebiruan. 'Dia terlalu bersemangat. Membuatnya begitu dalam,' pikir Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh sebuah kissmark yang berada tepat di dekat collarbonenya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Handuk kecil yang lain berada di kepalanya. Kyuhyun berjalan ke dekat kalendar dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya sendiri. Ini tanggal 31 Desember. Ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, nanti malam adalah pergantian tahun dan yang kedua adalah MALAM INI SUNGMIN AKAN BERULANG TAHUN!

Bagaimana mungkin Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu protektif bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu? Apalagi ini menyangkut tentang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengurut keningnya. Dia bingung akan memberi kado apa. Tak mungkin rasanya jika dia tidak memberi sesuatu di hari spesial Sungmin.

"Nggghhhh." Terdengar suara gumaman Sungmin yang menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya menahan selimut agar tidak memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya.

"Morning, My Sweet Heart!" sapa Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir Sungmin yang dibalas dengan baik olehnya. Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka lalu mengelus rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah Sungmin. 'Cantik' pikirnya. Sungmin ketika bangun tidur tampak begitu menggoda apalagi kalau dia sudah berdandan? Tentu saja akan sangat menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ehm, sedikit sakit," rajuk Sungmin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa geli ketika nafas Sungmin berkali-kali menerpa lehernya.

"Jangan menggodaku sekarang Min. Aku baru saja selesai mandi," ujar Kyuhyun memberi peringatan.

"Oh ya? Jadi BabyKyu baru saja selesai mandi?" goda Sungmin sambil menelusuri dada Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aaaahhhh Minnie, berhenti," perintah Kyuhyun namun dia tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia menyukai sensasi ini. Sungmin tersenyum nakal lalu mencium rahang Kyuhyun dan membuat kiss mark disana.

"Lihat siapa yang terbangun!" ejek Sungmin sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kesal lalu membaringkan Sungmin kembali di kasurnya.

"Kamu!" geram Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan nafsunya yang kian memuncak.

"Ya, aku," jawab Sungmin kalem.

"Berani-beraninya menggodaku!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Aku tak yakin. Kau saja yang terlalu cepat panas," balas Sungmin santai sambil bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Namun Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Sungmin dan Sungmin terduduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun sehingga dia dapat merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun telah menegang.

"Kau, harus membayar ini," kata Kyuhyun kembali menciumi tengkuk Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil meladeni Kyuhyun yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti di dada Sungmin yang tidak tertutup apapun. Dia meremas keduanya, membuat Sungmin mendesah pelan.

"Aaaaahhhhh," desah Sungmin sambil mencengkram rambut Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun terus meremas-remas dada Sungmin sambil membuat kiss mark di tengkuk Sungmin. Masih terlihat jelas kiss mark yang dibuatnya semalam. Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan rintihan Sungmin. Dia terus menjilati leher kekasihnya sambil terus bermain di daerah depan Sungmin.

"Merasa lebih baik?" goda Kyuhyun sambil terus meremas dada Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Awh, kamu sudah klimaks Min?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika merasakan cairan bening membasahi pahanya.

"Sepertinya My Sweety Bunny sudah tak tahan," ejek Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin tampak lelah. Dia tidak menolak ketika Kyuhyun menciumi bibirnya dengan buas.

"Bersiaplah! Ini hukuman karena kau menggodaku di pagi hari," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menuntun miliknya menuju lubang Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan milik Kyuhyun berada di depan miliknya.

"Jangan menggodaku!" kata Sungmin pelan tapi sangat tegas.

"Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu, My Princess," ujar Kyuhyun lalu memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan sakit yang familiar. Dia mencengkram bed cover dengan erat sambil menahan desahannya.

"Jangan menahan desahanmu, Minnie," bujuk Kyuhyun sambil mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Dia sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan dinding-dinding di dalam V Sungmin memijat-mijat miliknya. Dia bisa mendengar desahan Sungmin yang makin lama makin keras. 'Yes, i got it!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Aaaahhhh, aahhh, aaahhhh," desah Sungmin begitu merasakan Kyuhyun menyentuh daerah yang benar. Dia semakin erat mencengkram bed cover.

_pyongseng gyothe issulge I do_

_nol saranghanun gol I do_

_nungwa bigawado akkyojumyonso I do_

_norul jikhyojulge I do (Min's Part)_

Lagu Marry U mengalun dari handphone flip hitam milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Siapa yang mengganggu kesenangannya?

"Angkat saja dulu," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmm," jawab Kyuhyun lalu mengambil handphonenya tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Ya?" jawabnya kesal tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di display handphonenya.

"Hey, kau sedang PMS ya?" tanya Kibum di seberang.

"Iya, aku PMS. Mau apa menggangguku pagi-pagi?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal begitu mengetahui lawan bicaranya adalah Kibum. Dia seorang rekan kerja Kyuhyun. Orangnya tenang, kalem dan secara keseluruhan sangat baik. Tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun karena dia pernah mendapati Kibum sedang mengelus jemari Sungmin. Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun sedikit kurang ramah kepada Kibum.

"Hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau kau harus ke Australia minggu depan. Nanti tiketnya kukirim ke apartemenmu," kata Kibum.

"Australia? Oh, aku ingat Siwon pernah bilang padaku ketika kita rapat minggu lalu. Hanya aku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia berharap Sungmin bisa ikut dengannya. Hitung-hitung liburan berdua.

"Tentu saja kau akan pergi dengan Sungmin. Dengan siapa lagi? Atau kau mau menitipkan Sungmin padaku?" goda Kibum.

"Hah? Berani sekali kau mengatakannya. Tentu saja Sungmin akan lebih memilihku," kata Kyuhyun sambil memajukan pinggulnya lagi.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh," desah Sungmin panjang.

"Kau dengar, dia milikku," kata Kyuhyun.

"Wah, sepertinya kau sedang melakukannya ya? Baiklah, aku tak akan mengganggu. Nanti kukirim tiketnya. Dan satu lagi, aku belum menyerah soal Sungmin," kata Kibum. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Kibum sedang mengeluarkan Killer Smilenya di seberang sana. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Kenapa kau bergerak tiba-tiba?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Agar Kibum tahu kalau kau hanya milikku. Kenapa sih banyak sekali laki-laki yang menggodamu?" tanya Kyuhyun lebih kepada dirinya. Ditatapnya tubuh polos Sungmin yang mulai basah dengan keringat mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun kembali memulai permainan. Maju, mundur, maju, mundur. Begitu terus dan makin lama makin cepat. Dia bisa merasakan kenikmatan itu akan segera datang. Tapi ketika dia hampir mencapai klimaks, kali ini handphone Sungmin yang berdering.

_yejonbutho norul wihe junbihan_

_ne sone bidnanun banjirul badajwo (Kyu's Part)_

"Kyuu, ber-hen-ti," senggal Sungmin. Dia mengatur nafasnya lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya?" jawab Sungmin tenang sambil mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu kesal.

"Oh, aku mengerti," kata Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraan. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Cuma Donghae. Dia mengundang kita piknik bersama hari Minggu," jelas Sungmin ketika menyadari pandangan menuduh Kyuhyun. Kemudian senyum terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun lalu dia kembali melanjutkan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya hingga mereka berdua mencapai klimaks.

"Terima kasih, Minnie," ucap Kyuhyun masih terengah-engah. Dia mengecup kening Sungmin yang basah dengan peluh lalu mengusapnya pelan. Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Perlahan matanya tertutup diiringi dengan semakin teraturnya nafas Sungmin.

"Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kuberikan di hari ulang tahunmu, Minnie," bisik Kyuhyun. Dia kembali menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dia memakai sweater biru muda yang dirajut Sungmin sebagai hadiah natal untuknya dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam. Kyuhyun merapikan rambutnya lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya. Dia melirik Sungmin lalu mengecup bibirnya sebelum dia meninggalkan apartemen.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun masuk ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar. Dia memutuskan untuk ke toko perhiasan. Dia melirik setiap etalase toko perhiasan namun belum ada yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.<p>

"Hhhh." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas ketika dia sampai ke toko yang kesepuluh. Sebuah cincin menarik perhatiannya. Cincin itu terbuat dari emas putih yang dihiasi dengan warna emas yang membentuk rangkaian garis melengkung yang sangat indah. Selain itu, cincin itu dihiasi berlian kecil yang membuat cincin itu terlihat begitu cantik.

Kyuhyun memasuki toko itu. Seorang pramuniaga datang menyambutnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Saya ingin lihat cincin itu." Dia menunjuk cincin yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Si pramuniaga tersenyum penuh arti sambil menyerahkan cincin itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Selain cincin ini, kami punya cincin yang lain. Jauh lebih indah dari yang ini," kata si pramuniaga sambil memperlihatkan tiga buah cincin yang juga sangat manis. Namun Kyuhyun tetap kukuh dengan cincin yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Anda yakin?" tanya si pramuniaga.

"Saya hanya ingin yang ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk cincin pertama.

"Ada punya selera yang sangat tinggi. Gadis yang menjadi kekasih anda sangat beruntung karena memiliki anda," katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Batu kecil yang menghiasi cincin ini bukan berlian. Tapi batu garnet. Menggambarkan keteguhan. Anda tetap kukuh memilih cincin ini walaupun saya menawarkan cincin lain untuk anda. Walaupun cincin itu jauh lebih indah, anda tetap memilih cincin ini tanpa ragu. Itu berarti, walaupun begitu banyak wanita cantik selain kekasih anda, sepertinya anda tidak akan tergugah untuk pindah ke lain hati," jelas pramuniaga itu sambil memasukkan kembali tiga cincin yang ditolak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Bisakah kau membungkuskan cincin ini? Aku ingin ini menjadi sebuah kado yang indah," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Dengan senang hati!" seru pramuniaga itu sambil mengambil sebuah kotak pink berbentuk hati. Dia meletakkan cincin itu dengan hati-hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah saya tahu kapan kekasih anda berulang tahun?" tanya pramuniaga itu sambil terus membuat pita mungil sebagai hiasan kotak cincin itu.

"1 Januari. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Mata si pramuniaga membulat tak percaya. Dia kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Anda benar-benar hebat. Tepat sekali! Garnet adalah batu lahir bagi orang-orang yang lahir di bulan Januari. Ya Tuhan, kekasih anda patut berbangga karena memiliki anda," ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Terselip sedikit rasa bangga di dada Kyuhyun begitu mendengar kata-kata pramuniaga itu. 'Aku begitu mencintainya,' bisiknya.

"Ini!" kata pramuniaga itu sambil menyerahkan kotak pink kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Err, harganya?" tanya Kyuhyun agak ragu. Si pramuniaga tertawa lalu menyebutkan harga cincin tersebut. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Saya memberi anda diskon," ujar pramuniaga itu menjawab kebingungan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, terima kasih!" Kyuhyun memberikan kartu kreditnya pada pramuniaga itu. Dia benar-benar senang bisa membelikan cincin ini untuk Sungmin. Apalagi dengan berbagai kata-kata pramuniaga ini membuatnya semakin yakin kalau Sungmin adalah takdirnya.

"Ini Tuan. Semoga kekasih anda menyukai hadiah dari anda. Dan kuharap hubungan kalian akan berjalan dengan baik," kata pramuniaga itu.

"Ya. Kuharap dia akan menyukainya. Dan terima kasih karena kau sudah memujiku seperti itu tadi," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Dia meninggalkan toko perhiasan itu. Si pramuniaga membungkuk mengiringi kepergian Kyuhyun.

'Baiklah, sekarang saatnya ke toko bunga,' batin Kyuhyun sambil menstarter Honda Civicnya menuju sebuah toko bunga tempat ia sering memesan bunga untuk berbagai keperluan. Mobilnya melaju cukup cepat mengingat sudah hampir pukul 02.00 siang.

Ketika Kyuhyun sampai di depan toko bunga mungil itu, dia buru-buru turun. Toko itu cukup sepi. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berseliweran. Dia memasuki toko itu, mencari si pemilik toko.

"Kyuhyun!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum begitu menemukan Zhou Mi, si pemilik toko bunga sedang melambai ke arahnya.

"Zhou Mi, kukira kau tidak ada," kata Kyuhyun lega.

"Apa gerangan yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil memotong daun bunga berwarna putih yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu namanya.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga. Kau tahu, untuk Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengangguk.

"Lalu kau mau yang mana? Untuk ulang tahun Sungmin kan?" tebak Zhou Mi tepat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Iya, bagaimana dengan pink roses?"

"Selain bunga kau memberi dia apa?" tanya Zhou Mi, tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Cincin dengan hiasan batu garnet. Ayolah, bisakah kau merangkaikan pink roses untukku?" pinta Kyuhyun. Dia harus sampai di apartemen sebelum sore.

"Bodoh! Kau pernah belajar bahasa bunga tidak sih?" bentak Zhou Mi membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Dia belum pernah dibentak Zhou Mi sebelumnya.

"Mana kutahu! Memang aku florist sepertimu," rengut Kyuhyun tidak terima. Zhou Mi tersenyum.

"Begini, kalau kau memberi dia pink rose dan cincin berhiaskan garnet itu justru akan menimbulkan kesan kau sudah selingkuh. Jadi, bagaimana dengan bunga ini? White carnation. Sangat cocok dengan garnet dan tentu saja ini merupakan bunga untuk orang yang lahir di bulan Januari. Bagaimana?" tawar Zhou Mi.

"Memangnya ada arti khusus?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Garnet melambangkan keteguhan. Lalu white carnation melambangkan cinta yang suci. Kalau dipadukan, kau bisa langsung melamarnya malam ini juga," jelas Zhou Mi sambil merangkai white carnation yang ada di depannya.

"Wah, kali ini aku senang bisa mengenalmu!" seru Kyuhyun senang.

"Ini!" kata Zhou Mi menyerahkan sebuket white carnation kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan uangnya namun Zhou Mi menolaknya.

"Tidak usah! Kali ini kuberi gratis untukmu. Semoga kau sukses ya!" kata Zhou Mi sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali pada Zhou Mi.

* * *

><p>"Bunga, cincin, kembang api, wine, kue... Uhm, apa yang kurang ya?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk dagunya.<p>

'Akh, lilinnya,' batin Kyuhyun. Dia mencari-cari lilin yang biasa mereka pakai saat bercinta. Lilin dengan aroma terapi tidak terlalu buruk untuk malam ini. Dia menatap semua yang telah disiapkannya dari tadi siang.

Sungmin masih belum terjaga. Tampaknya dia begitu lelah karena pertempurannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Ini memberinya lebih banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan kejutan untuk BunnyMinnya.

"Selesai!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menatap meja yang telah di tatanya dengan rapi. Dia memindahkan sebuah meja kecil ke dekat beranda untuk mempermudah mereka menikmati kembang api. Dia telah meletakkan dua buah gelas tinggi, sebotol wine, lilin aroma terapi serta sendok dan garpu. Dia juga sudah memesan steak dari restoran Yesung. Dia akan mengantarnya tepat jam 08.00 malam.

"Sekarang tinggal aku," gumam Kyuhyun. Dia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 sore. Dia harus segera bersiap. Dan tentu saja Sungmin.

"Minnie, Minnie," panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin. Sungmin menggeliat pelan lalu membuka kedua matanya.

"Kyu, jam berapa ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menguap.

"Jam 06.00 sore. Sebaiknya kau mandi. Tubuhmu pasti lengket," kata Kyuhyun penuh sayang.

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan handuk?" pinta Sungmin sambil bangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun mengambil handuk berwarna pink yang memang sudah disiapkannya dari tadi. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya handuk pink?" tanyanya curiga.

"Jangan-jangan itu handuk simpananmu," tuduh Sungmin sambil menajamkan matanya. Dia terlihat lucu, membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa.

"Bukan. Kau ini cemburuan sekali. Sengaja kubeli, untukmu," kata Kyuhyun sambil memberi penekanan di kata terakhir. Sungmin mengernyit sebentar lalu tersenyum. Dia membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk itu lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sungmin ketika menyadari dia tidak sendirian di kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja mandi, Bunny," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tak bisakah kau menunggu aku selesai?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahan mendengar percikan-percikan air dari luar. Jadi lebih baik aku ikut," jelas Kyuhyun sambil membuka kausnya.

"Terserah saja. Tapi ingat, jangan berbuat macam-macam!" ancam Sungmin sambil menarik gorden tipis yang membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat siluetnya. Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya. Dia mandi menggunakan shower sedang Sungmin menikmati bath up.

Mereka selesai hampir bersamaan. Tidak ada kontak sama sekali. Sepertinya Kyuhyun cukup berhasil mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menyetubuhi Sungmin mengingat mereka melakukannya lebih dari tujuh kali sejak tadi malam.

Kyuhyun kembali memakai sweater biru rajutan Sungmin dengan celana jeans hitam. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah tidak sabar ingin memakai sweater yang dibelikan Kyuhyun. Ternyata sweater itu kebesaran dan menutupi tubuh Sungmin hingga ke pahanya. Lalu Sungmin memakai hot pants berwarna putih dan menguncir tinggi rambutnya ke samping. Dia menemukan Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dari cermin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kamu cantik banget," puji Kyuhyun membuat pipi Sungmin merona merah.

"Kita nonton TV aja yuk!" ajak Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

"Tunggu disini!" perintah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sementara dirinya membuka pintu. Ternyata si pengantar steak dari restoran Yesung. Kyuhyun membayar makanan itu sambil memberi tip yang lumayan besar. Membuat si pengantar tersenyum sangat senang.

"Selamat tahun baru Tuan. Semoga semua berjalan lancar!" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar apartemen Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu meletakkan steak itu di meja. Dia menatanya sedemikian rupa agar Sungmin tidak kecewa. Setelah selesai, dia kembali menemui Sungmin.

"Kok lama banget? Emang siapa yang datang?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Cuma pengantar makanan. Sekarang kita keluar!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi..." kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berhenti. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan selembar kain berwarna pink yang digunakannya untuk menutup mata Sungmin.

"Mata kamu harus ditutup dulu!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup kedua mata Sungmin dengan kain itu tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Sungmin. Lalu dia membimbing Sungmin ke meja yang sudah ditatanya tadi. Dia membantu Sungmin duduk di kursinya.

"Oke, sekarang kamu boleh buka mata kamu," kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka penutup mata itu. Perlahan Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan tampak kaget.

"Kyu, ini semua..." ucap Sungmin tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Hari ini kan hari yang penting buat kamu. Buat kita. Jadi aku sengaja bikin yang spesial untuk kamu," jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin bangun dari kursinya lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Makasih ya Kyu. Aku benar-benar terharu..." isak Sungmin. Dia tak mampu menahan airmatanya. Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin pelan.

"Sayang, jangan nangis dong! Ini kan hari bahagia. Udah, jangan nangis!" bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menghapus airmata Sungmin yang terus mengalir. Sungmin berusaha menghentikan tangisnya lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Iya, harusnya aku gak nangis," ujar Sungmin.

"Nah, kamu pasti lapar kan? Sekarang kita makan ya?" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik kursi Sungmin agar dia lebih mudah untuk duduk.

"Makasih," ucap Sungmin sambil duduk kembali di kursinya. Lalu Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

"Selamat makan!"

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua telah selesai menikmati steak yang dipesan dari restoran Yesung. Benar-benar tidak mengecewakan Kyuhyun karena rasanya benar-benar enak. Mereka sedang menikmati wine ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 45 menit. 15 menit lagi akan terjadi pergantian tahun dan tentu saja pertambahan usia Sungmin.<p>

Kyuhyun sedikit gugup sekarang. Semua kata-kata yang disusunnya dengan rapi dan cermat, buyar begitu saja. Dia juga lupa nada-nada saat dia bermain piano nanti. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur bebas dari pelipis Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap keluar beranda, menyaksikan kembang api di langit.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak ke piano yang ada di sudut ruangan. Sungmin menatap bingung. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu menekan tuts piano sehingga menghasilkan melodi.

_Love oh baby my girl, guden naui jonbu_

_nunbushige arumdaun naui shinbu, shini jushin sonmul_

_(Love oh baby my girl, You are my all_

_So beautifully radiant, my bride, A gift from God)_

_Hengboghangayo? _

_gudeui kkaman nuneso_

_nunmuri hurujyo_

_Kkaman mori pappuri doel ttekkajido, naui sarang naui gude_

_saranghal gosul na mengsehalgeyo_

_(Are you happy?_

_Tears fall from your dark eyes_

_Until your dark hair turns white_

_My love, my girl, I'll swear my love)_

_guderul saranghandanun mal_

_pyongseng meil hejugo shipho_

_would you marry me_

_nol saranghago akkimyo_

_saragago shipho_

_gudega jami dul ttemada_

_ne pare jewojugo shipho_

_would you marry me_

_iron naui maum horaghejulle_

_(Saying I love you_

_I want to do it every day for a lifetime_

_Would you marry me_

_Loving and cherishing you_

_I want to live this way_

_Every time you fall asleep_

_I want it to be in my arms_

_Would you marry me_

_Would you consent to this heart of mine)_

_pyongseng gyothe issulge I do_

_nol saranghanun gol I do_

_nungwa bigawado akkyojumyonso I do_

_norul jikhyojulge my love_

_(For a lifetime I'll be by your side, I do_

_Loving you, I do_

_Cherishing you through the snow and rain, I do_

_I'll protect you, My love)_

_hayan dressurul ibun gude_

_togshido ibun naui mosub_

_balgorumul madchumyo godnun uri_

_jo dallimgwa byore I swear_

_gojidmal shirho uishim shirho_

_saranghanun naui gongju_

_stay with me_

_(Her wearing a white dress_

_Me wearing a tuxedo_

_We walk, matching our pace_

_On the moon and star, I swear_

_I don't like lies, I don't like doubt_

_My loving princess_

_Stay with me)_

Sungmin menangis mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu benar apa arti dari lagu tersebut. Apakah ini jawaban dari penantiannya selama ini? Sungmin menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak mengganggu Kyuhyun. Airmata terus mengalir dari sudut-sudut mata Sungmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun terus memainkan lagu itu. Dia terus memainkannya sepenuh hati, berharap Sungmin bisa merasakan ketulusannya. Bagaimana perasaannya kepada Sungmin dan keinginannya untuk mempersunting Lee Sungmin untuk menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya.

_uriga nairul mogodo_

_usumyo saragago shipho_

_would you marry me_

_naui modun narul hamkke hejulle_

_(Even as we age_

_I want to go about it smiling_

_Would you marry me_

_Would you spend my days with me)_

_himdulgo oryowodo I do_

_nul nega issulge I do_

_uri hamkkehanun manhunnaldongan I do_

_meil gamsahalge my love_

_(Through hardships and difficulties, I do_

_I'll always be there, I do_

_Through our many days together, I do_

_I'll be thankful every day, My love)_

Kyuhyun berhenti bermain piano. Dia bangun dari duduknya lalu melangkah pasti ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin masih terisak. Dia berusaha menghentikan airmatanya. Apakah isakannya mengganggu Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun telah sampai di hadapan Sungmin. Tanpa keraguan dia berlutut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink dari saku celananya. Dia membukanya di hadapan Sungmin, membuat tangisan Sungmin semakin kencang. Kyuhyun kembali bernyanyi.

_yejonbutho norul wihe junbihan_

_ne sone bidnanun banjirul badajwo_

_onulgwa gathun mamuro_

_jigume yagsog gioghalge_

_would you marry me_

_(Accept this shining ring in my hand_

_That I've prepared from awhile back_

_With the same feelings today_

_I'll remember the promise made right now_

_Would you marry me)_

_pyongseng gyothe issulge I do_

_nol saranghanun gol I do_

_nungwa bigawado akkyojumyonso I do_

_norul jikhyojulge I do_

_(For a lifetime I'll be by your side, I do_

_Loving you, I do_

_Cherishing you through the snow and rain, I do_

_I'll protect you, My love)_

_nega gudeyege duril gosun_

_sarangbakke objyo_

_gujo guppuningol bojalgodobjyo_

_sothulloboigo manhi bujoghedo_

_naui sarang naui gude_

_jikhyojulgeyo_

_hangajiman yagsoghejulle_

_musunil issodo_

_uri soro saranghagiro_

_guppuniya_

_(I have nothing else to give you but love_

_That's all, hardly valuable_

_Though I'm clumsy and am lacking_

_My love, my girl_

_I'll protect you_

_Will you promise me just one thing_

_That no matter what happens_

_We will love each other_

_That's it)_

_nawa gyorhonhejulle?_

_(Will you marry me?)_

Kyuhyun kembali berhenti bernyanyi. Dia menunggu jawaban Sungmin sekarang. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak sangat cepat. Jantungnya membesar dari ukuran normal. Keringat dingin masih meluncur dari pelipisnya. Tangannya mulai basah karena keringat. Sungmin masih belum menjawabnya.

Kyuhyun terus menunggu. Walaupun kembang api terus meledak-ledak di luar sana, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Kyuhyun lebih takut jika Sungmin menolaknya.

"I do," jawab Sungmin pelan namun terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak ke beranda agar semua orang bisa mendengarnya. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Sungmin menariknya untuk bangun dari posisi berlututnya tapi Kyuhyun tetap di posisinya.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kamu memakai cincin pemberianku?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk. Lalu Kyuhyun mengambil cincin itu lalu menyematkannya ke jari manis di tangan kiri Sungmin. Sungmin kembali menangis haru. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa bahagia.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku untuk mendampingimu. Selama enam tahun ini aku merasa begitu bahagia bisa mendampingimu, Minnie," kata Kyuhyun lalu menyerahkan sebuket white carnation yang dibelinya.

"White carnation. Cinta yang suci," gumam Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Terima kasih!" lanjutnya sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun balas memeluknya dengan mesra. Dia mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati kecupan Kyuhyun.

"Dan selamat ulang tahun, Sayang," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Semoga kau bertambah dewasa seiring dengan bertambahnya umurmu. Dan kau bisa melahirkan anak-anak yang lucu sebagai buah cinta kita," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung bangir Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar harapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil kue kecil yang dihiasi lilin kecil bertuliskan 26.

"Saatnya make a wish. Tutup matamu lalu tiup lilinnya!" perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, membisikkan harapannya. Lalu dia membuka matanya dan meniup lilin. Dia kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun berkilat jahil. Dia mencolek krim yang ada di kue itu lalu menempelkannya ke pipi Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut lalu mukanya berkerut kesal. Dia ikut mencolek krim di kue itu lalu balas menempelkan telunjuknya yang penuh dengan krim ke pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berniat membalas tapi Sungmin sudah berkelit lebih dulu. Mereka berkejar-kejaran sambil tertawa-tawa.

HUP! Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil Sungmin dan mereka berdua terduduk di sofa dengan Sungmin berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena berlari cukup lama.

"Tertangkap! Kau tidak bisa lari, Minnie," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah geli. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Aku senang melewatkan malam tahun baru denganmu, melewatkan hari ulang tahunku denganmu. Kau membuat ini menjadi malam pergantian tahun dan tentu saja ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kualami. Terima kasih!" kata Sungmin tulus.

CTAR! CTAR! Bunyi kembang api mengalihkan perhatian kedua sejoli itu. Sungmin memandang mata Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes miliknya. Kyuhyun mendesah tak mampu menolak jika Sungmin sudah menggunakan senjatanya yang satu ini.

"Aku membeli sekotak kembang api tadi. Mau main?" tanya Kyuhyun yang disambut anggukan penuh semangat oleh Sungmin. Sungmin mengamit lengan Kyuhyun erat lalu mereka berjalan ke beranda. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kembang api lalu menyalakan salah satunya. Dia memberikannya pada Sungmin lalu menyalakan kembang api untuknya. Mereka bermain dengan bebas.

* * *

><p>Sungmin tak henti-henti menatap cincin pemberian Kyuhyun yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Dia tersenyum bahagia setiap mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung telah melamarnya. 'Tumben dia bisa romantis?' batin Sungmin. Kyuhyun jarang sekali melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap romantis bagi seorang gadis. Tapi kali ini, Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan begitu romantis. Sungmin saja tak pernah memimpikan Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal semacam ini. Sungmin sangat senang menjadi orang yang begitu disayangi oleh Kyuhyun sehingga dia rela melakukan hal romantis yang sangat jarang Kyuhyun lakukan semenjak enam tahun kebersamaan mereka.<p>

"Minnie, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ya, jangan lama-lama!" jawab Sungmin sambil duduk bersila menatap kembang api yang pecah menjadi berbagai warna di angkasa.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun sedang berada di kamar. Namun dia tidak ke kamar mandi. Melainkan sedang mengganti bed cover tempat tidurnya. Dia membuka bed cover yang penuh dengan cairan cinta mereka lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru. Kyuhyun tadi juga membeli bed cover berwarna merah muda lengkap dengan selimut tebal. Dengan cepat dia mengganti bed cover itu, takut Sungmin lama menunggu. Dia merapikannya lalu tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

Tak lupa Kyuhyun meletakkan gaun tidur berwarna pink yang cukup tipis. Lalu Kyuhyun meletakkan piyama berwarna biru dari sutra untuk dipakainya nanti. 'Perfecto,' seru Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dia berjalan keluar dan menemukan Sungmin sedang asyik menatap kembang api. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Sayang, udah jam 02.00 pagi. Kita tidur yuk!" bujuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggendong Sungmin dengan bride style membuat Sungmin sedikit kaget dan memberontak.

Kyuhyun acuh terhadap pemberontakan kecil Sungmin. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan ekspresi terkejut kembali tergambar di wajah Sungmin.

"Kyu, kenapa kamu jadi begitu romantis?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Karena kamu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu ya! Kamu juga ganti," kata Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan Sungmin. Dia mengambil piyamanya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan kaget Sungmin.

"EH? KENAPA SETIPIS INI?" teriaknya kaget. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sambil berjalan menuju Sungmin.

"Masa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Kamu liat gak sih? Ini tipis banget. Aku bisa masuk angin," kata Sungmin cemberut.

"Iya sih tipis. Tapi aku jamin kamu gak bakalan masuk angin deh," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum nakal. Dia menggendong Sungmin dengan bride style lalu membaringkan Sungmin di tempat tidur.

"Kamu mau apa?" tanya Sungmin pasrah. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Dan selalu saja dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kamu pasti tahu apa yang aku mau," ujar Kyuhyun lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin.

THE END


End file.
